Entre El Amor o la Amistad
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Carlisle estaba apunto de casarse, pero lo dejan plantado en la puerta de la iglesia y se promete que tres cosas y entre una de esas no enamorase nunca mas,pero que hara cuando conozca a Esme mejor resumen adentro TODOS HUMANOS. Carlisle y Esme
1. Prefacio

**RESUMEN **

**CARLISLE ERA FELIZ TENIA UNA NOVIA Y SE IBAN A CASAR HASTA EL DIA DE SU BODA SU MEJOR AMIGO SE LA ROBA Y EL CAE EN DESPRESION Y SE PROMETE QUE YA NO QUIERE SUFRI, ¿PERO CUMPLIRA SU PROMESA O SE DEJARA AMAR OTRA VEZ?**

**ES UNA HISTORIA MUY TIERNA ES SOBRE EL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD**

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYERS SIN ELLA NO EXSITIRIAN ESTOS PERONAJES MARAVILLOS**

* * *

Entre el Amor o la Amistad

Prefacio

Siempre supe que estoy sucedería, yo Carlisle Cullen nunca en mi vida he visto como las personas que mas quiero se han separado de mi solo, por que no estoy de acuerdo de lo que dicen de mi, mi mejor amigo Aro me traiciono por robarme a mi novia Stephenie, el día de que me iba a casar me dejaron plantado en la iglesia, me sentía que mi mundo se me iba abajo, perdí a mi novia, y sobre todo perdí a mi mejor amigo, por una mujer, como no me confeso antes Aro que estaba enamorado de ella, si lo hubiera sabido yo me hubiera apartado aunque me dolería alejarme de Stephenie, la mujer que amo, por que Aro era mi mejor amigo y yo le iba dar mi vida por el si era necesario, pero no me lo dijo y ahorita estoy en el bar bebiendo, para desahogarme de tanto dolor y me prometí tres cosa que pienso cumplir, primera: no voy a caer de nuevo en las personas que me dañan, segundo: ya no voy a creer en las personas y mas con mis amigos, si es necesario me alejo de ellos y tercera: nunca en toda mi vida me vuelvo a enamorar.

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO AQUI LES DEJO EL PREFACIO DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO AHORITA ES QUE TENGO MUCA IMAGINACION ES MUY BONITA Y COMO SE HAN DADO CARLISLE ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO Y ADEMAS QUE LO AMO, BUENO EL FIN ES QUE ME GUSTO LA TRAMA QUE DECIDI SOBRE TODO SOBRE LA AMISTAD, EL AMOR Y LA CONFIANZA. **

**ASI QUE DECIDI QUE LO SUBIRIA A VER SI LES GUSTA Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA Y PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIA **

**PRONTO LA SUBIRE AHORITA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI GRANB HISTORIA DE AMOR YA QUE ME VINO LA INSPIRACION AL FIN PARA LA HISTORIA, Y PARA LA ESPERANZA DE LA VIDA TAMBIEN LA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO SOLO QUE ESTOY HECHA UN LIO ,PERO BUENO A VER I LUEGON PASAN A VER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**HERMANOS (EDWARD & BELLA)**

**MI GRAN HISTORIA DE AMOR (CARLISLE & ESME)**

**QUERIDA MAMA (CARLISLE)**

EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE (ESME & EDWARD)

**LA ESPERANZA DE LA VIDA (CARLISLE & ESME)**

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO LOS TITULOS PARA QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIA**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMO DIJE SI LES GUSTA EL CAPITULO DEJEN REVIEWS **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**SALUDOS **

**ROSA CULLEN**


	2. 10 años atras

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYERS SIN ELLA NO EXSITIRIAN ESTOS PERONAJES MARAVILLOS**

* * *

10 años atrás

Era el hombre mas feliz del mundo hoy me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida, Stephenie la amo con toda mi vida, no puedo creer que unas cuantas horas iba ser el hombre mas afortunado por tener a mi Stephenie como esposa. A mis 18 años nunca en mi vida, Estaba tan nervioso, me estaba vistiendo para el gran momento que me quedaba como soltero, estaba con mi amigo Cayo el me estaba apresurando, para que me vistiera, se me hacia raro que Aro no estaba para que me ayudara en estos momentos, pero hace algunos días se estaba comportando raro, pero ignore ese problema y mas cuando me iba a casar, Cayo ya me estaba apresurando para qué termine ir a la iglesia, ya que se nos hacia tarde y me pregunto.

- Carlisle se nos esta haciendo tarde hay que apresúranos antes de que llegue la novia primero – dijo algo apresurado…

- Si ya voy es que no encuentro los anillos –yo ya estaba tan nervioso, hasta ya pierdo los anillos no es posible o si…

- Carlisle yo tengo los anillos tranquilízate ya vámonos – yo en ese mismo momento quería matar a Cayo a veces me da unos sustos, pero hoy se lo perdono, por ser el día de mi boda…

Nos metimos en el auto y nos dirigíamos hacia la iglesia, estaba sumamente nervioso ojala que mama y papa estuvieran conmigo en este momento de mi vida pero no lo estaban, en diez minutos llegamos a la iglesia y allí estaban todos mis amigos menos Aro como puede faltar mi mejor amigo el día de mi boda además que el es el padrino, estuvimos esperando como dos horas y Stephenie no llegaba, yo ya estaba preocupado y si le paso algo malo negué con la cabeza, esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensado, los invitados se estaban desesperando al no llegar mi novia y ya estaba apunto de ir a ver que pasaba, pero entonces el sacerdote llega hacia mi.

- Carlisle tu sabes donde esta la novia se nos esta haciendo tarde y dentro de un rato yo tengo una misa que atender – dijo el padre y yo no tenia que hacer, ¿Dónde estará mi novia?

- No se padre pero voy ahora mismo a buscarla – dije y ya me iba ir hasta que llego un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos azules y me miro.

- Usted es Carlisle Cullen – Pregunto el muchacho.

- Si y usted es –

- Soy Mike Newton tengo unas cartas para ti – en eso saca dos cartas y me las da y luego se fue, después veo las cartas conocía muy bien las letras y empecé abrir la primera que era de Aro y decía.

_Carlisle:_

_Se que estarás pensando por que no fui a tu boda y te tengo que confesarte algo por que no fui, yo me enamore de tu novia, no se como sucedió, pero cuando me la presentaste me quede enamorado a primera vista de ella, su cabello negro y sus ojos azules, es una diosa, pero tu estas enamorado de ella, y yo me aguantaba por verte con ella, pero un día ya no aguante mas y me declare a ella le dije que la amaba, al principio quedo en shock, no sabia como reaccionaria, pero lo que no me espere fue que ella correspondía mi amor, que ella también se enamoro de mi y fue inevitable lo que nos paso, y se que no tuviste la culpa al contrario tu me guiaste al amor de mi vida y te lo tendré agradecido de verdad, se que ahorita vas a tener que ódiame y también a Stephenie no te culpo se que no los merecemos y se que ahorita ya no quieres saber de nosotros, por eso nos fuimos hoy muy lejos para no volver nunca, lamentamos mucho lo que te hicimos y mas en tu boda, espero que algún día puedas ser feliz _

_Te quiere tu amigo _

_Aro Volturi_

Cuando termine de leer la carta ya estaba llorando, no podía creer que mi amigo y mucho menos Stephenie me hayan engañado, yo la amo como me pudo hacer eso y mucho mas en nuestro día, es imperdonable lo que me hicieron estaba herido quería huir muy lejos y morirme, pero no iba hacer eso no solucionaría nada matándome, tendría una vida que no quería desperdiciar y mucho menos por esas personas, tire la carta de Aro en el suelo y entonces abrir la carta de ella, decía:

_Querido Carlisle:_

_Se que cuando estés leyendo esto, ya estaré muy lejos con Aro, se que quieres tener las explicaciones y por eso te las explicare. Cuando me presentaste con Aro, yo todavía te amaba al principio te amaba con locura, pero de pronto no se que paso, pero me enamore de el, no se que le vi a el, pero me enamore totalmente de el, así el día que me confeso que me amaba, fue hace como 3 meses me sentía muy feliz cuando me lo confeso, pero tenia miedo de que nos ibas a descubrir, así que comenzamos amarnos en secreto al principio estaba mal lose, pero después todo paso tuvimos todo el amor que tu no me podías dar el me lo dio, tu querías hacer el amor en nuestra luna de miel, pero yo ya no aguantaba mas, Así que lo hice con Aro fue una experiencia imaginable con el si encontré lo que es el amor y ahora estamos muy felices, ya que estoy embarazada tengo como dos semanas de embarazada de el, por eso es que decidimos irnos y no teníamos mucho valor en decírtelo por miedo de cómo reaccionarias, Así que nos fuimos te queremos pedir perdón por todo y no decirte lo que siento, se que ahorita estas destrozado, pero se que algún día encontraras alguien a quien amar, se feliz y olvídate de mi por que no me lo merezco _

_Te quiere siempre _

_Stephenie _

Yo estaba llorando mas duro, no podría ser verdad ella iba a tener un hijo de Aro y no me lo dijo, y aparte de que yo la amaba con locura como me pudo hacer eso, ya no pude sostenerme mas así que me derrumbe, estaba golpeando el piso con toda la ira almacenada en todo mi cuerpo y sentía como mis manos empezaban a sangrar pero lo ignoré, yo me sentía muy traicionado, por partes de ellos, no se cuando tiempo estuve así llorando, hasta sentí unos brazos abrazándome levante la vista para ver quien era y nada mas era Cayo, por lo que veo los invitados se fueron y solo quedo el y no me importaba y lo abrase, todavía no podía creer lo que me pasaba hoy que iba ser el mejor día de mi vida, fue el peor en toda mi existencia, ya no sabia que hacer, pero Cayo me hablo.

- Carlisle es hora de irnos esta apunto de llover, además tengo que curarte esas heridas de las manos – dijo preocupado, pero yo no me podía mover de aquí es como si ya no tuviera fuerza para nada.

- Vamos amigo no vale la pena de esos 2 desgraciados no mereces sufrir por ellos vamos levantarte antes de que te enfermes – y con eso el me ayudo a levantarme y no se como llegue al auto en ese estado y el manejo hacia mi casa, cuando llegamos me subió y me ayudo a ponerme la pijama ya que no tenia mas fuerza y me acosté en la cama, todavía lloraba, por que en el departamento compartía muchas cosa con ella y se me hacia muy difícil dejar en pensar en ella, entonces llego Cayo con unos vendajes y cuando me vio llorando corrió hacia mi y me abrazo.

- Carlisle ya no llores mas por favor ellos no se merecen, esas lágrimas tuya, se que te hicieron mucho daño sobre todo Stephenie, pero tienes que dejar el pasado y concéntrate en el futuro todavía eres joven se que pronto encontraras a alguien – dijo mientras me estaba curando y me ponía los vendajes.

- Gracias por ser mi amigo Cayo ojala tu hubieras sido mi mejor amigo y no Aro – dije sinceramente el se preocupa por mi, pero Aro no como no me di cuenta antes si lo hubiera sabido ahorita estaría con mi amor y sin poder evitar comencé a llorar de nuevo.

- Gracias Carlisle por decirme y si quieres puedo ser tu mejor amigo, pero ya deja de llorar por ellos no se lo merecen, además hay muchas mujeres en el mundo – dijo pero yo ya no quería enamorarme.

- No Cayo, ya no me voy a volver enamorare, es muy doloroso y ya no quiero salir herido eso de amor, creo que el amor ya no se me hizo amigo y tampoco voy a poder en creer en la gente, solo a ti que tu si te preocupas por mi – dije ya que no quería sufrir mas y si para eso debo cumplir lo que dije eso hare como que me dejo de llamarme Carlisle Cullen.

- Esta bien, pero ya debes de dormir todo este día fue muy duro para ti y debes de descansar mañana buscaremos otro departamento para que puedas vivir mejor, y si quieres me quedo a vivir contigo ya que mi carrera esta apunto de acabar, esta bien y no te preocupes hoy me quedo a dormir contigo le hable a mis padres y dijeron que si, además no te quería dejarte solo – dijo y yo no podría ser feliz por tener un amigo como el que se preocupa por mi.

- Gracias por todo Cayo no merezco un mejor amigo que tu, muchas gracias de verdad por ser mi amigo- y diciendo eso me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

**HOLA AQUI ESTOY DE VUELTA Y AHORA CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS ENTRE EL AMOR O LA AMISTAD**

**SE ME HIZO MUY DIFICIL ESCRIBIRLO Y MAS POR LAS CARTAS SOBRE TODO, POBRE DE CARLISLE EL ESTA SUFRIENDO MUCHISIMO YA VIERON COMO LOS TRAICIONO ARO Y STEPHENIE, Y QUE BUEN AMIGO ES CAYO SE QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO AHORA, PERO PRONTO TODO ESO CAMBIARA, PUSE PRIMERO ESE CAPITULO PARA QUE SUPIERAN COMO LO ABANDONO, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A VER UNA GRAN SORPRESA QUE NO LO VAN ESPERAR ALLA VA A PASAR LOS 10 AÑOS DESPUES DE ESO LES DARE UNA PISTA.**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMA EDWARD MASEN**

**YA NO VOY A DECIR NADA MAS , BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO EL CAPITULO SI ES ASÍ DEJEME UNOS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN MUY CONTENTA **

**BUENO LES DEJO MIS OTROS FICS PARA QUE PASEN A VERLOS**

**HERMANOS (EDWARD & BELLA)**

**MI GRAN HISTORIA DE AMOR (CARLISLE & ESME)**

**QUERIDA MAMA (CARLISLE)**

**EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE (ESME & EDWARD)**

**LA ESPERANZA DE LA VIDA (CARLISLE & ESME)**

**BUENO SI NO MAS LOS DEJO Y SI LES GUSTA YA SABEN PRESIONEN EL BOTON VERDE **

**SALUDOS**

**ROSA CULLEN**


	3. Edward Anthony Masen

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO A LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYER SI ELLA NO EXISTIRIAN ESTOS PERSONAJES MARAVILLOSOS**

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen

Han pasado 10 años, que no me he podido olvidarme de ella y todavía me duele, de que se haya marchado con mi mejor amigo, no he sabido nada de ellos y la verdad no me importan lo que estaban haciendo, lo importante es que yo estoy tratando de ser feliz, pero no puedo siempre tengo pesadillas desde que me abandonaron en la iglesia y no lo puedo soportar ya que estaba solo, 10 años en que Cayo en que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, se caso con Heidi, una hermosa chica que la conoció en la universidad me alegro mucho por el, el me ha ayudado mucho se quedo conmigo cuando me dejaron plantado, se quedo a vivir conmigo, pero el merecía ser feliz, me ofreció que después de que regresara de luna de miel, me fuera vivir con el y su esposa, pero yo rechace su oferta no quería que se peleara con su esposa, por tenerme allí en su casa, no quería ser un estorbo, yo siempre me iba a quedar solo no importaba lo que me iba pasar siempre lo estaré, Cayo me ha dicho que debería encontrarme una mujer para que pueda ser feliz, pero yo no quería salir mas lastimado como la ultima vez y que me dejaran de nuevo creo que ya no podría soportarlo mas, estaba seguro que mi pobre corazón no aguantaría mas rechazo y eso me dolería mucho. Estaba tan metidos en mis pensamientos que no vi que llegaba la enfermera estaba en frente de mi, vi que su cara estaba angustiada.

- Doctor Cullen ven rápido hubo un gran accidente y ellos están muertos, menos una persona que sobrevivió, pero esta muy grave – dijo la enfermera toda alarmada y apenas le pude entender…

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? – pregunte tranquilo no se por que pero presentía que este accidente cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

- Lo que sucedió es que iban tres personas en el coche dos adultos y un niño lamentable mente murieron los dos adultos y el pequeño esta grave, tienes que ir a verlo doctor lo tienes que salvar doctor– dijo y yo no podía creer lo que sucedía un accidente y un niño huérfano pobre de el acaba de perder a las personas mas importantes de su vida, como cuantos años tendría y le pregunte a la enfermera.

- Como cuantos años tiene el niño – le pregunto se me rompía el corazón ver aun niño que acababa de perder a sus padres me ponía muy triste, por que a mi también me sucedió me quede huérfano cuanto tenia 10 años y por culpas de unos malditos asaltantes que los asesinaron en frente de mis ojos y yo no podría ayudarlos.

- Se ve que tiene entre 4 o 5 años es una pena que se haya quedado solo en el mundo – dijo llorando la enfermera, yo estaba en estado de shock, pobre del niño, lo que a sufrido me imagino lo difícil que fue el accidente, pero lo tengo que salvar como de lugar no se puede morir el también, y salimos de mi despacho para llegar al quirófano y cuando entre me quede paralizado vi al pequeño niño acostado todo ensangrentado, hasta su pelo castaño cobrizo, se me partía el alma verlo así tan indefenso y solo en el mundo, así que decidí que lo iba adoptar, no iba pasar lo que yo sufrí en el orfanato, cuando mis padres murieron, lo voy adoptar y lo cuidare, le daré mucho amor, le daré muchos abrazos y quizás algún día con su ayuda me olvidare lo que me hizo Stephenie y Aro, si eso hare lo voy adoptar como sea lugar, pero primero lo iba a salvar.

Me tarde como 3 horas al operarlo, ya que tuvo una hemorragia interna bastante grande y nos tardamos en coserle la herida, además que le tuvimos que ponerle una venda en la cabeza, pues con el golpe que se dio se le abrió la cabeza y también apuntarle la cabeza, pero al menos ya estaba fuera de peligro, ahora hay que ver como reacciona, así que me lo lleve a una habitación para niños, y yo iba a cuidar de el como fuera su padre, como pronto lo iba hacer, así que le avise a las enfermeras que ya no atendería mas personas por hoy, ya que iba a cuidar a este niño con toda mi alma, quizás el me de una nueva razón para vivir. Ya llegue a su habitación era de un color azul rey y era grande había una televisión y unos sillones, pero en el centro estaba la cama así que lo deposite en la cama y lo arrope con mucho amor, como es posible que un niño me iba a cambiar la vida por pocas horas que lo conocía, pues no lo se pero me hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo, así que me senté en una silla y empecé acaríciale su cabello cobrizo, era tan suave y tenia un color hermoso de pelo, ya me imagino como van hacer sus ojos deben ser muy bonitos, ya quiero que despierte, pero a la vez no como va reaccionar un niño de cuatro años, que sus padres murieron, no lo quiero saber como se lo voy a explicárselo, pues no lo se pero se lo diría aunque me dolería ver su reacción, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me quede profundamente dormido y por primera vez desde que me abandono Stephenie, no tenia pesadillas, sino que estaba soñando que yo estaba en el par que y en ello aparecía el pequeño niño con una sonrisa y que me decía papá, yo estaba felizmente abrazando a mi hijo, no se cuando tiempo paso hasta sentí unas pequeñas manos que me acariciaba mi cabello, así que abrí los ojos y lo que vi me dejo paralizado, estaba el niño con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa que se parecía mucho en mi sueño y lo que me sorprendió fue que el tiene los mismos ojos que yo, unos hermosos verdes esmeraldas, se me hizo increíble que casi nos parecíamos con los mismos color de ojos y esa sonrisa me hacia sentir mucha paz en mi interior, parece alegre al parecer por verme despierto y entonces hablo.

- Hola me llamo Edward Anthony Masen, pero me dicen Edward y tú como te llamas – pregunto con una voz aterciopelada y no quitaba esa sonrisa que me hacia sentirme muy feliz…

- Hola Edward, yo soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, pero me puedes decir Carlisle, ¿cuantos años tienes Edward? – le pregunto con mi mejor sonrisa, por que haber a Edward feliz yo también lo estaría, no quería que sufriera y eso me encargo yo para serlo feliz si me lo permitiría claro…

- Tengo 3 años y medio, voy a cumplir 4 años para el 20 de Junio ya falta como 3 meses para mi cumpleaños – contesto y yo me quede en shock, tiene tres años y ya puede hablar como un niño de 5 años, no lo podía creer y yo pensé que tenia 4 años, simplemente sorprendente si que es muy inteligente para ser un niño de tres años – por cierto Carlisle que fue lo que me paso por que tengo una venda en mi cabeza y en mi pecho y ¿donde están mis padres?– contesto y yo no sabia lo que le iba decir, para tener 3 años es inteligente lo cual me sorprende mucho, pero como le voy a decirle que estuvo a punto de morir y que murieron sus padres en el accidente…

- Edward por favor no te alarmes y me dejas de terminar lo que te voy a decir de acuerdo – Edward me vio y afirmó con la cabeza, bueno aquí vamos me dije a mi mismo – lo que paso es que hubo un accidente de coches y tu ibas con ellos, pero lamentablemente tus papas se fueron al cielo con dios y tu quedaste solo que te golpeaste en la cabeza y en el pecho, pero ya estas bien yo te cuide – dije y cuando voltie a ver a Edward, ya para entonces el ya estaba llorando y yo solo lo abrace como si mi vida se me fuera en el intento, pero no se calmaba y le empecé a acaríciale el cabello para tranquilízalo, pero no podía se me partía el corazón verlo así tan triste…

- ¿Por que Carlisle, por que me abandonaron hice algo malo para que se murieran? – pregunto llorando mas fuerte, como se me destrozaba el alma verlo así tan indefenso. – fue mi culpa que mis papas murieran ojala que yo también me muriera, ahora estoy solo…

- No digas eso no fue tu culpa que tus papas murieron fue el destino me escuchaste, además ellos te quieren mucho para ellos fuiste el mejor regalo que pudieron tener, así que no digas eso, por que se me parte el alma que digas eso, me pones muy triste que digas esas palabras ya que tienes muchos sueños que cumplir así que nunca mas digas eso me escuchaste – dije un poco tranquilo y vi que Edward todavía seguía llorando, pero pareciera que estaba entendiendo lo que le acababa de decir.

- Es verdad lo que dices que te pongo muy triste por todo lo que dije, no me gusta verte triste, eres como un ángel que me rescato de morir y no me di cuenta en como sufriste por mi, por favor perdóname te lo suplico, y te prometo que ya no diré eso nunca mas, pero por favor no me dejes solo – dijo eso y se puso a llorar mas duro, como odio verlo sufrir se me parte el corazón y mas cuando yo lo hago sufrir, pero me prometí que ya no lo haría y lo abrace muy fuerte contra mi pecho…

- No te tienes que disculpar, no fue tu culpa lo que paso, solo fue un accidente que mato a tus padres, y te salve fue por que te quiero mucho, desde que te vi en el quirófano, sentía que te debía de salvarte como fuera lugar y sabes. ¿Por qué? – Edward me miro y negó con la cabeza – por que te quiero mas que a mi propia vida, no se que me hiciste, pero me cambiaste la vida por completo, aunque fue por poco tiempo que te conocí me hiciste ser una persona feliz y antes mi vida fue trágica pero todo fue antes, hasta que te conocí muchas gracias Edward, y por supuesto que no te dejare solo yo te voy a adoptar y te voy a cuidarte siempre, vas a ser mi hijo y te prometo que vas a ser muy feliz, si tu quieres que te adopte – dije y me separe un poco de el para verle la cara todavía seguía llorando, pero viendo una sonrisa en la cara, ya sabia cual iba ser su respuesta.

- Por supuesto que SI acepto que tú seas mi nuevo papá, muchas gracias por quererme tanto Carlisle no me lo merezco lo que me ofreces, pero muchas gracias de verdad – dijo y me abrazo muy fuerte y yo con gusto le respondí el abrazo y le acariciaba su cabello y el por su parte estaba llorando de felicidad en mi pecho, no podía creer que tan solo unas horas hubiera conocido a mi hijo, me sentía muy feliz – gracias papá te quiero mucho se que será un buen papá conmigo, te quiero – me dijo y sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar de alegría, nunca pensé que iba a convertirme en papa nunca en mi vida y ni siquiera con Stephenie pensaba tener un hijo, pero como da vueltas la vida ahora yo voy a ser padre de este pequeño ángel, que se puso en mi camino yo que se pero estoy seguro que el me ayudara a superar el dolor que me hicieron Stephenie y Aro de eso estoy seguro.

- Papa ¿por que estas llorando es por mi hice algo malo? – pregunto y me encantaba como sonaba la palabra papá de sus labios, me hacia sentir cosas que nunca, he sentido en el corazón.

- Por supuesto que no hijo, estoy llorando de alegría, por todo lo que me dijiste, me hiciste sentirme muy feliz por decirme papá, muchas gracias hijo yo también te quiero mucho y nunca lo olvides que siempre estaré contigo y siempre estaré muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeño ángel – dije y el levanto la mirada para verme y estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa que nunca la había visto, aunque todavía tenia lagrimas se las limpie y le cante una nana, el me estaba viendo con una sonrisa, y como le estaba tarareando una nana para que se durmiera, poco después se quedo profundamente dormido y me acosté en la cama y con Edward en mi pecho y con eso me quede profundamente dormido, pensando en mi hijo.

* * *

**HOLA YA REGRESE CON EL TERCER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES QUE YA LO TENIA HECHO Y SE ME A OLVIDADO SUBIRLO POR QUE AHORITA ESTOY UN POQUITO OCUPADA POR MI NUEVO FIC QUE SE LLAMA SECUESTRO DE AMOR ES UN EDWARD Y BELLA A QUI LES DEJO UN RESUMEN**

**RESUMEN**

**BELLA SWAN ESTA OBSESIONADA DE EDWARD CULLEN DESDE QUE ERAN UNOS NIÑOS, PERO EL SE VA A CASAR CON OTRA , PERO EN EL DIA DE SU BODA LO SECUESTRAN ¿LOGRARA EDWARD VER A SU AMADA DE NUEVO O SE ENAMORARA DE SU SECUESTRADORA?**

**BUENO EN FIN REGRESANDO CON ESTE FIC NO LES PARECIO TIERNO EDWARD AY POBRESITO YO QUISIERA TENER UN HIJO ASI TAN INTELIGENTE Y CARLISLE TAN BUENO QUE LO QUIERA ADOPTAR, ES NECESARIO QUE ESTE EDWARD EN EL FIC, GRACIAS A EL, CARLISLE VA A CAMBIAR TOTALMENTE, Y PARA CUANDO APARESCA ESME VA SER DENTRO DE 2 CAPITULOS MAS **

**ESPER QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS **

**Y OJALA VISITEN MIS HISTORIAS **

**BYE **

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**ROSA CULLEN**


	4. los primeros años como padre

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER YA QUE SIN ELLAS NO TENDRIAMOS A CARLISLE Y A EDWARD, NI A LOS CULLENS**

* * *

Los primeros años como padre

Han pasado 5 años desde que los papas de Edward, fallecieron en ese accidente trágico, he adoptado a Edward, como mi hijo, pensé que seria muy fácil cuidarlo, pero que equivocado estaba, Edward era muy travieso, yo no podía pararlo, era muy rápido, para atraparlo, y muy escurridizo, para mi siempre lo veía alegre y saltaba en todo lugar, me alegro mucho verlo feliz, y sobretodo los primeros 2 años fueron difíciles para los dos, ya que el no quería a nadie cerca de el, y mucho menos a mi todo eso sucedió cuando lo inscribí a una escuela cerca de mi trabajo.

_Flash Back _

_Era un día tranquilo en el hospital, ayudando a las personas, estaba feliz ya que Edward acababa de cumplir los 4 años, mi primer año junto con el desde que lo adopte, estaba muy feliz estando con el, estaba tan pensativo que no oí que me sonaba el celular, vi que era de la escuela de Edward, así que atendí la llamada._

_- Buenos días señora directora, que se te ofrece – le pregunte se me hacia raro que me llamaran a mi celular y mas si es la escuela de Edward._

_- Buenos días Doctor Cullen, lamento llamarlo, pero es que su hijo – corto al parecer no sabia como contestar._

_- Que mi hijo, que le pasó algo malo – le pregunte algo histérico._

_- Su hijo esta bien, solo que acaba de golpearse a unos niños, tienes que ir a recogerlo – me dijo yo me quede helado, Edward nunca había golpeado alguien en su vida y ahora la directora me llama diciendo que Edward había golpeado no lo podía creer…_

_- Voy para ya – dije y salí de mi despacho le dije a mi secretaria que no iba volver hasta mañana, que me surgió algo, ella asintió, yo me fui al escuela de Edward, cuando llegue estacione el auto fuera de la escuela y me dirigí a la dirección, cuanto entre vi a la directora sentada en su silla enfrente del escritorio y en una silla estaba Edward, al parecer solo tendía unos raspones en sus piernas, estaba con la cabeza gacha, al parecer no me quería ver, tendría que hablar muy seria mente con mi hijo sobre su actitud, la directora me hizo sentarme a lado de mi hijo y dijo._

_- Que bueno que llegaste doctor Cullen. – me dijo con la voz severa… _

_- Gracias que fue lo que paso para que Edward golpeara a unos niños – dije tranquilo, voltie a ver a Edward y al parecer agacho mas su cabeza._

_- Lo que parece ser fue que creo que Jacob, y James, fueron que molestaron a tu hijo, por algo que Edward no me quiere decir, pero lo seguían molestando hasta que no pudo resistir mas sus burlas, entonces los golpeo, tratamos en reaccionar a tu hijo y no podríamos, hasta que llego el maestro Denali y lo separo, yo creo que tu hijo necesita mas apoyo contigo, que estés mas cerca que de ti, pues no es normal que el golpeará, el siempre es un niño inteligente y tranquilo, pero no se como se puso así de agresivo, necesita tu cariño – me dijo, yo trataba en como solucionar esto y quizás tenga razón ya que pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital y Edward se quedaba con nuestra niñera, Heidi, casi no pasaba mas tiempo con mi hijo y eso es lo que voy hacer pasar mas tiempo con Edward – eso es todo Dr. Cullen, solo que ahora su hijo ya no va entrar mas en este colegio, por lo que hizo…_

_- Te entiendo y muchas gracias por su tiempo – le dije me levántate de mi silla y mire a Edward que ya se paro, pero tenia la cabeza agachada, y no lo podía ver, caminamos hacia el auto y Edward se sentó en el lado copiloto y evitaba mi mirada, en eso arranco el coche y nos dirigimos hacia la casa, todo el camino estaba silencioso, decidí hablar con Edward cuando llegáramos en la casa, hicimos como 10 minutos y llegamos, Edward se fue corriendo a su habitación, pero yo le hable._

_- Edward a mi oficina ahora – le dije, Edward se fue a mi oficina cuando llegamos le hice que sentara en la silla – que es lo que tienes Edward ¿Qué te hicieron esos niños para que te comportaras así? Le dije y por primera vez me miro y veo que sus ojos tienen lágrimas, dios mío esta llorando, me levante y lo abrace fuerte mente._

_- No quiero hablar contigo solo déjame solo – se separo de mi y no sabia que hacer el era la primera vez que me decía eso que le estaba pasando a mi hijo, Edward se trataba de parase, pero yo no se lo permití y lo abrace mas fuerza en eso, sus lagrimas se hicieron mas fuertes… _

_- Pero yo si quiero saber lo que te pasa, me preocupas hijo – le dije, pero al parecer el no quería hablar – dime lo que te paso, para que los golpeara._

_- No quiero déjame solo, no te merezco, a demás no soy tu HIJO así que déjame en paz – en eso se suelta de mi agarre y se sube a su habitación, yo me quede helado Edward no era un chico frio, nunca me había tratado así y a parte se me rompió el corazón cuando me dijo que no era mi hijo, pero era la verdad, pero yo lo quiero como si lo fuera, así que subí a su cuarto , estaba abierta la puerta, así que entre cuando lo que vi se me rompió el alma verlo así, estaba acostado, llorando muy fuerte, nunca lo había visto así, menos desde la muertes de sus padres, así que avance donde estaba el y lo abrase, sentí tensarse, con mi contacto, pero el no se revolvió cuando lo abrase al contrario me correspondió el abrazo._

_- Edward se que no soy tu padre, y de que no me quieras ver ahorita, pero estoy muy preocupado por ti, no se que te pasa, y siento que no soy muy buen padre al saber de cómo ayudarte, por favor Edward, déjame ayudarte lo que te pasa yo te quiero mucho hijo, pero no podre ayudarte si no me dices lo que te pasa – le dije sin poder evitar yo también empecé a llorar, me sentía inútil a no ayudar a Edward, que ahorita me necesita mas que nunca, en eso Edward me ve a mis ojos y veo arrepentimiento en sus ojos._

_- En serio quieres saber lo que me pasa – me dijo sollozando._

_- Si Edward, me interesa todo lo que te pasa – le respondí seguro._

_- Es que me dijeron que no tenía mama ni papa, que era huérfano, que tu me adoptaste por que sentías lastima por mi, por eso lo hice – me dijo sollozando, yo lo abrasé mas fuertemente – Verdad que es una mentira Carlisle que me adoptaste, por lastima – se me rompía el alma verlo así…_

_- Por supuesto que es una mentira, yo te adopte, por que te quiero mucho y nada de eso va a cambiar, no les hagas caso a estos niños buenos para nada, que no saben lo que tienes eres un gran hijo, para mi._

_- No es… est…estas eno…jado… con…migo – me pregunto Tartamudeado._

_- Por supuesto que no, nunca me enfadaría contigo, eres mi hijo y te prometo que pasaremos mas tiempo juntos – en eso lo abrazo._

_- Muchas Gracias Carlisle, yo también te quiero mucho – dijo ya mas tranquilo…_

_Fin flash back_

Después de eso, Edward cambio bastante ya ignoraba a los brabucones, bueno alguno cuando me ofendían a mi, Edward siempre me defendía, pero no con golpes sino con insultos, el me llama siempre por mi nombre ya que desde que le conté que era adoptado dejo de llamarme papá, al principio si me dolió mucho que me dejo decir así, pero era verdad, no era su padre hasta que un día todo cambio, el día que se enfermo.

_Flash Back _

_Era Sábado al fin y hoy era mi día de descanso, después de que todo paso ese día en que Edward me confeso lo que sentía de que esos niños lo molestaron, ya pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos y el no se molestaba al contrario le encantaba la idea de que estemos juntos, en el hospital solo trabajaba en las mañanas, hasta la hora que Edward salía de la nueva escuela, al parecer allí conoció a unos amigos, que casi siempre los invitaba a jugar, yo tan gustoso lo aceptaba, hacían feliz a mi Edward. _

_Estaba recostado en mi cama viendo las noticias, se me hacia raro que Edward, no haya venido a despertare, ya que todos los días el me levantaba y me exigía que fuera a trabajar, así que me levante de la cama y fui a su habitación, en cuanto entre vi a Edward todavía acostado en la cama tapándose con el cobertor, así que me acerque y lo vi bien de cerca, estaba bien pálido que hasta se parecía un vampiro, estaba sudado mucho y oía su respiración entrecortada, así que toque su frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, así que le grite a Heidi que trajera una cubeta con agua fría y paños, mientras yo me acostaba a lado de Edward, le preguntaba si estaba despierto…_

_- Edward Estas bien – le pregunte y me pegue mentalmente que pregunta tan estúpida hice se ve claramente que no lo esta._

_- Carlisle no me siento bien me duele todo mi cuerpo – me dijo con su voz muy débil…_

_- Tranquilo tienes fiebre, muy pronto te curaras, pero que hiciste, para que te enfermaras así – le dije, mientras llegaba Heidi y me diera la cubeta con agua y los paños, mientras sumergía el paño en el agua y se lo puse en su frente al parecer eso le sirvió ya que suspiro de puro alivio._

_- Es que ayer fui al parque con Jasper y Emmett y jugábamos con globos de agua, pero yo fui el que Salí mas bañado de los tres, y cuando llegue a la casa, tu todavía no habías llegado, y se me olvido quitarme la ropa mojada y bañarme, estas enojado – me pregunto muy débilmente, nunca me enojaría con el y mas si esta enfermo es mi hijo y no importara lo que pasara yo siempre lo apoyare. _

_- No por supuesto que no como crees que me enojaría contigo si te enfermaras eres mi hijo, y no me importa lo que te suceda, siempre te voy a querer, pase lo que pase, no te preocupes no te dejare solo, te voy a cuidar hasta que estés mejor – dije, le empecé acariciarle su cabello, mientras que el sonreía._

_- Gracias por cuidarme cuando mis papás murieron, por protegerme, por quererme y por todo, te quiero mucho papá, perdóname por enójame las tantas veces que nos peleábamos, lo siento, por no valórate se que vas hacer un buen padre conmigo – me lo dijo y era la primera vez que me decía decir papá, antes me lo dijo en el hospital, pero este era un momento especial, ya que desde que salió del hospital cambio radicalmente desde que murieron, Elizabeth y Edward Masen, pero ahora me siento feliz era el mismo niño que vi cuando lo opere y sin siquiera me pude contener lo abraces muy fuerte, no me importaba que estuviera con sudor es mi hijo, mi niño, y la razón de mi vida, desde que paso lo de Aro y Stephenie me he encariñado muchísimo con el, siento que Edward esta sollozando y correspondiendo mi abrazo y le dije._

_- No te preocupes Edward te perdono por todo no te angusties, sabes que yo te quiero y nunca, pero nunca te voy a dejarte de quererte por que eres mi Hijo y eres mi mayor orgullo que me pudieron dar, eres una persona excepcional, eres inteligente, amable, un poco travieso, pero te quiero mucho Edward y eso no cambiara, por completo, Gracias por aceptarme como tu papá no te vas arrepentir hijo te quiero mucho – dije eso yo también estaba llorando, no tienen idea de cuanto amo a Edward, a mi hijo, gracias a el estoy superando lo que me hicieron ellos malditos, nunca en toda mi vida me sentía tan feliz de tener un hijo, nunca lo pensé, pero no me arrepiento de tenerlo, quizás fue el destino que nos junto, para algo no se, pero me alegro que este Edward conmigo._

_- Te quiero mucho Papá, y Gracias a ti seré una buena persona, ya que tu serás que me enseñes tantas cosas, te quiero mucho, papi – me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte y yo le correspondí – y no me vas abandonar como mis papas, no me quiero estar muy solo – me dijo y vi en su mirada que estaba triste._

_- Por supuesto que no Edward jamás te voy abandonar, ni siquiera lo pienses – le dije fingiendo enfado._

_- Te quiero mucho papi – después decirme eso, se quedo dormido por la fiebre, yo solo abrase a mi pecho y le acaricie su cabello cobrizo._

_- Yo también te quiero mucho mi Edward – le dije y bese su frente._

_Fin flash Back_

Desde ese entonces Edward me llama papá, yo me alegraba que al fin mi hijo me aceptara, me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, estaba en mi cuarto, pensando todo esto hasta que llego corriendo, mi Edward y se subió a la cama saltando alegremente, me preguntaría cual seria la emoción de verlo tan feliz.

- Papá, papá tienes que venir abajo te tengo una sorpresa – me dijo mientras me agarraba la mano y me empujaba hasta abajo, obvio que no sabia que era lo que tenia Edward para mi, pero no me importaba, con tal que este Edward conmigo y feliz, nada malo pueda suceder, en eso llegamos a la sala y vimos un gran piano negro en su estancia, Edward me soltó la mano y se dirigió al piano, sentó en el banco, y empezó a tocar una melodía relajante, era al principio, triste, pero luego se volvía ser mas alegre, Edward es muy bueno con el piano, me acuerdo perfectamente cuando le regale el piano.

_Flash Back _

_Hoy es 20 de Junio y es el cumpleaños de Edward y hoy cumpliría los 6 años, yo ya sabia que regalarle, un piano, por que escuche un día a Edward hablando con Jasper y le decía que quería ser un pianista famoso, pero que no sabia como lo iba a ser ya que el no tenia piano, así que le decidí comprarle el primer piano negro que vi, se que le fascinaría mi regalo, mi hijo se lo merecía mejor que nadie, yo llegue temprano a casa para hacerle la fiesta de cumpleaños y que llegara el piano , Edward llegaría dentro de 2 horas, así que me apresure hacerle el pastel, los globos, el regalo , todo Gracias a Heidi, que era una madre para nosotros, ya estaba todo listo solo faltaba el piano, estaba tan nervioso, por que no llegaba, en eso suena el timbre y yo me sobresalto horrible y abro la puerta, era el señor del piano, venia con unos señores, les dije que dejaran el piano en la sala, ya estaba todo listo solo faltaban 10 minutos de que Edward, Jasper y Emmett llegarían, así que me subí a cambiarme, en cuanto acabe sonó el timbre, así que baje con una velocidad sobre humana y abrí la puerta, allí estaba mi niño, con una sonrisa que siempre me iluminaba el día atrás de ellos estaban Jasper y Emmett , me saludaron y yo igual, así que todos entramos a la casa, en cuanto entramos yo abrace a mi hijo._

_- Muchísimas Felicidad Edward que lo cumplas feliz hijo – le dije emocionado – espero que te la pasaste hoy en tu cumpleaños…_

_-Gracias papá me la pase súper bien en mi cumpleaños, Jasper me regalo este libro de música son partituras para el piano, lo tocare cuando este en la escuela – me dijo feliz, ni se imagina lo que va venir después – y Emmett me regalo unos discos de Debussy, están geniales ve mis regalos – en eso saca los regalos de sus amigos de la mochila y me los enseña – no están increíbles – Me dijo y yo solo le sonreí y le alborote su cabello._

_-Claro hijo están padrísimos, ahora todos al comedor te hice tu platillo favorito Raviolis con champiñones – cuando eso dije Edward y sus amigos se echaron a correr y yo solo reí cuanta emoción estaba mi hijo nunca lo veía tan feliz y todavía faltaba lo mejor para el final así que me fui al comedor y lo que vi me dejo en shock Edward, Jasper y Emmett se acabaron con toda la comida y no me dejaron nada para mi, en eso Edward me ve y me sonríe y como si me hubiera leído la mente, me dijo._

_- Papá aquí te deje un poco de raviolis, es que como te tardabas en venir no los acabamos todo, lo siento… _

_- No te preocupes hijo – dije y me senté a comer, Edward y sus amigos me acompañaron a comer y estaba fascinado en la plática que Emmett decía sobre Edward…_

_- Si Carlisle hubieras visto hoy a Edward estaba coqueteando con una chava – dijo Emmett, vi a Edward sonrojándose, nunca lo hubiera visto tan rojo…_

_- Eso no es cierto Emmett ella es solo una amiga nada mas – dijo Edward nervioso…_

_- Si claro y como que me dejo de llamarme Jasper y me llamaría Jazmín, por dios se nota que amas a la chica como se llamaba, así se llama Isabella y no lo niegues Edward Cullen – Dijo Jasper, y mi pobre niño ya parecía jitomate…_

_- Se llama Bella y no es mi novia es mi amiga – dijo mi hijo enojado ya hasta creí que los iban a golpear, en eso acabo de comer y dijo._

_- ¿Quien quiere pastel? - dije cambiando el tema y todos levantaron la manos, así que fui por el pastel, era de tres chocolates, en eso llego hasta Edward y le pongo el pastel y le canto las mañanitas, después de eso comimos nuestro pastel, ya era momento para el regalo de Edward._

_- Edward ya es hora de tu regalo que es mío espero que te guste –le dije y el me ve confundido me pregunta._

_- En donde esta –me dijo yo no me pude sonreír y en eso le tapo los ojos con una venda._

_- Ahorita veras – le dije y lo guie hasta la sala, Jasper y Emmett me siguieron cuando vieron el piano se quedaron boca abierta ya me imaginaria la reacción de Edward – a la cuenta de tres te destapas los ojos esta bien – el asintió con la cabeza – una, dos, dos y medio, para de tres – en eso se destapa de la venda y ve el piano, queda en shock, sus bellos ojos verdes no lo creen lo que ven, hasta se pellizca uno de su brazos – no es un sueño feliz cumpleaños Edward – cuando dije eso al parecer estaba reaccionando sobre el regalo, ve el regalo y luego a mi y en eso empieza a sollozar yo lo abrazo._

_- Que pasa no te gusto el regalo – le pregunte algo preocupado._

_- Claro que me gusto es el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo regalarme eres el mejor papá del mundo te quiero – en eso me abraza tan fuerte que casi me hace que me caiga – Gracias papá te quiero machismo, nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi, este es mi mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, te quiero mucho Papá – me dijo y yo empecé a llorar de todo que dijo fue hermoso._

_- No hay de que hijo, lo hice por que te quiero, ahora te quiero escuchar como tocas, hazme sentirme orgulloso – le dije en eso me besa en la mejilla y va por el libro que le dio a Jasper y empezó a tocar, yo veía felizmente a mi hijo tocar._

_Fin flash back _

En eso escucho que Edward deja de tocar esa hermosa melodía, se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.

- Te gusto papá – me dijo sonriendo, yo me agache a su altura.

- Por supuesto que si es la canción más bonita que escuche – en eso le acaricio el pelo.

- Que bueno que te gusto esta canción es par ti papá yo me inspiré en ella – me dijo yo quede en shock era mía, me escribió una canción, para mi.

- Pero yo no tengo nada que darte Edward – le dije muy apenado.

- No tienes que regalarme nada ya me distes todo lo quería, una familia, amigos, el piano, pero esta canción es para ti papá, por que en esta canción me exprese todos mis sentimientos hacia ti, además es tu regalo – ahora si que estaba confundido, no entendí lo que me dijo que era mi regalo.

- Que quisiste decir que es mi regalo – dije extrañado…

- Pues eso hoy es el día del padre a poco lo olvidaste – entonces recordé que hoy era mi día con razón Edward me decía que no saliera de mi habitación, como se me pudo olvidarme esta fecha, además estaba muy ocupado, por mis recuerdos que se me olvido por completo.

- Si hijo se me olvido que era el día del padre –dije diciendo la verdad, en eso mi hijo me ve y no me dice nada solo me abraza muy fuertemente, yo correspondo su abrazo.

- FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE –me decía gritando y yo lo abrase contra mí y le dijo.

- Me tocarías otra vez mi canción – le dije sonriendo, al parecer el me sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, mientras nos sentábamos en el Banco, mientras que empieza a tocar otra vez, nunca me cansaría verlo tocar a mi hijo, a mi nueva razón de mi vida, este fue el mejor día del padre mi vida, junto con mi hijo Edward, la razón de mi existencia.

* * *

**HOLA AQUI COMO LES PROMETI AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO **

**PRIMERO QUE NADA FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE, PARA NUESTROS PAPÁS Y PARA CARLISLE Y EDWARD.**

**BUENO SE ME HIZO MUY DIFICIL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, PUES VERAN QUE FUERON LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS COMO PADRE DE CARLISLE, YA QUE PENSE BIEN LA MANERA DE COMO SE LLEVARIAN ENTRE EL Y EDWARD, PUES ESPERO QUE LO HIZE BIEN APARTE QUE PUSE.**

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE EDWARD Y EL DIA DEL PADRE DE CARLISLE, 2 POR EL PRECIO DE UNO NO CREEN, POR ESO ME INSPIRE BIEN EL CAPITULO Y ME TARDE ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA LA ESPERA PERO TUVE QUE EXPLOTAR MI POBRE CABEZA PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO.**

**YA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA VA APARECER ESME, ASÍ QUE PREPARENSE QUE LAS COSAS SE VAN A PONER BUENAS. **

**PERO EN FIN ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SI ES ASÍ ENVIENME REVIEWS A VER SI LES GUSTO, NO SABEN CUANTO ESCRIBEN LOS REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR MAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**ESPERO QUE VISITEN MIS HISTORIAS Y OPINEN SI LES GUSTO. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**ROSA CULLEN**


	5. Esme Platt

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO LOS ULTILIZO PARA MI HISTORIA**

* * *

Primer Recuentro

Ya había pasado 7 años y ahora Edward ya tenia 17 años, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ahora Edward esta en la universidad ya que quiere ser un pianista famoso, al principio quería que fuera doctor, pero si Edward quiere ser músico yo lo iba apoyar 100% en todo, es mi mayor orgullo, mientras estaba pensando todo eso me di cuenta que se me hacia tarde en el trabajo, así que me tome el café rápido y me dispuse a irme, ya que hoy iba venir una nueva doctora que seria mi compañera de trabajo, aunque yo no quería, ya que todavía no me he podido olvidarme de Stephenie y no quería una compañera, pero ni modo que le podremos hacer, me estaba subiendo en mi mercedes negro y empecé a conducir, estaba pensando en muchas cosas, por ejemplo como estaría Stephenie y Aro, si ya tuvieron a su bebé, todavía me dolía mucho en recordar en eso, pero teniendo a Edward me ha ayudado mucho por su presencia ya que el me dio muchas ganas de vivir, si no lo tuviera de seguro estaría atrapado en un agüero negro y nunca hubiera salido de allí, ya le conté a Edward mi historia del abandono y el me apoyo mucho en cuanto le conté aquello, me abrazo y me dijo que siempre me tendrás y que siempre contaras conmigo y que no me preocupes por ellos deben de estar triste por perder alguien como tu y en eso le sonrió y lo abrazo.

Solo espero que sean felices, en este momento me doy cuenta que ya llegue al hospital en eso me estaciono al lado de un mini Cooper rojo, en eso me bajo y me dirijo al hospital, allí me encuentro con el doctor Stevens y me ve, me sonríe y se acerca.

- Doctor Cullen que bueno que ya viniste, te quiero presentarte a tu nueva compañera – me dijo yo trataba de sonreír, pero no podía ya que no la quería estar cerca de mí.

- Gracias y ¿donde esta la doctora? – le pregunte con cortesía.

- Esta en mi oficina acompáñame – me dijo yo asentí, en eso estábamos caminando hacia su oficina me estaba hablando, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado como seria la doctora, seria bonita, Carlisle Cullen deja de pensar en eso tu no te puedes enamórate otra vez, me dije internamente – ya llegamos doctor – me dijo, yo sentía que mi corazón iba salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento, en eso abre la puerta y entramos y lo primero que me fije fue de la dama que tenia en frente, estaba sentada, pero en cuando oyó la puerta se levanto de su lugar y en eso me quedo paralizado por tanta belleza que veía en ella, tiene un hermoso cabello castaño como caramelo , unos hermosos ojos verdes, como los de Edward y esa sonrisa tan amable que mostraba, sin duda ella es la chica mas hermosa de este mundo, no se cuanto tiempo estuve viéndola hasta que ella me ve preocupada y pregunta.

- ¿Estas bien doctor? – me pregunto con su hermosa voz que tenia, hasta la voz era hermosa.

- Si no te preocupes solo estaba pensando en algo – le dije antes de que sospechara que la estaba viendo.

- Bueno Dr. Carlisle Cullen te presento a la Dra. Esme Platt, Dra. Esme Platt el es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, el mejor medico que tenemos – dijo Stevens, con que se llamaba Esme, hasta su nombre es bonito, Carlisle Cullen tranquilízate, no ves que quizás esta casada, me lo dije internamente, además no te puedes enamorar.

- Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen es un placer en trabajar con usted – me sonrió, estiro la mano para que la saludara, y obvio como buen caballero lo hice y bese su palma, cuanto la bese sentí como unas descargas vinieron a mi cuerpo, yo creo que Esme también la sintió por que retiro su mano.

- No el placer es todo mío, Dra. Platt – le dije con una sonrisa, no se que me estaba pasando cuando la vi me hechizo por completo su belleza, su sonrisa, su voz, todo en total creo que me estoy enamorándome de ella. No puede ser posible hasta haces segundos la conoces y te enamoras, no me prometí no enamórame mas, y lo hare.

- Bueno los dejo para que se conozcan mejor y empiezan a trabajar – nos dijo el Dr. Stevens y se fue, no sin antes guiñando su ojo, creo que Esme lo noto, ¿Por qué se sonrojo? Hay hasta sonrojada se ve adorable, Carlisle basta ya.

- Bueno Doctor es hora de ponernos a trabajar – me dijo con su voz hermosa, yo nada mas pude asentí, después de eso nos pusimos a trabajar, hablando sobre nuestros trabajos, nunca me que Esme fuera una mujer especial, ya que empezó a trabajar a los 17 años, por ayudar a su hermano pequeño, es una mujer admirable, después de trabajar le iba a pedir que viniera a cenar a mi casa.

- Dra. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa hoy, así nos conocemos mejor? – le pregunte temeroso, pensando en que dijera que no.

- Por supuesto me agrada la idea no te molesta que también traiga a Alex a tu casa – me dijo sonriendo y yo como bobo le respondo la sonrisa.

- Claro Dra. Se llevara muy bien con mi hijo que edad tiene – le pregunte y vi que Esme se puso tan blanca como un vampiro – ¿Estas bien?...

- Tu hijo, eres un hombre casado – me pregunto con su voz temerosa…

- No estoy casado, pero yo adopte a Edward cuanto sus padres murieron – le dije tranquilizándola y volvió a tener el mismo color que antes como aliviada, cuanto dije que no estaba casado me dolió decir eso, por que todavía no cierra mí herida del corazón…

- O por dios debe ser horribles que sus padres hayan muerto – me dijo apunto de llorar.

- Si lo se, luego te cuento la historia, pero en que íbamos Dra. Platt, así en que edad tiene tu hermano – le dije sonriendo y vi que se estaba sonrojándose, ay que tierna se ve sonrojada, Carlisle Cullen basta ya.

- Bueno primero déjame de llamarme Dra. Y dime Esme ya que somos amigos – me dijo fingiendo enfado – mi hermano tiene 17 años – me contesto feliz.

- Esta bien, pero con una condición que me digas Carlisle – le conteste felizmente, no se que me estaba pasando, pero parecía un adolecente 15 años encontrando lo que es el amor por primera vez, ni con Stephenie no me sentía así.

- De acuerdo Carlisle es un trato, de ahora en tu me llamaras Esme yo te diré Carlisle, esta bien – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que desmayaría a cualquier hombre incluyéndome a mi.

- De acuerdo Esme es un trato que te parece si paso por ti y tu hermano a las 8:00 pm, a esa hora Edward ya estará en casa y me gustaría que lo conocieras – le dije me gustaría que Edward conociera a Esme y a su hermano.

- Esta bien Carlisle nos vemos a esa hora ya me tengo que ir, para decírselo y nos preparamos, hasta al rato Carlisle – después de eso me besa la mejilla y se va, mientras que yo me quedo embobado con el beso, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así ni siquiera con Stephenie, Esme es una buena mujer lo note en sus ojos, pero ella esta haciendo lo que las otras no pudieron, me esta enamorando creo que con ella me ayudara a olvidar a Stephenie, creo que me estoy enamorando de Esme Platt .

* * *

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO DEJANDOLES EL CAPITULO DE ENTRE EL AMOR O LA AMISTAD, QUE LES PARECIO LA LLEGADA DE ESME, ESPERO QUE BIEN ME TARDE UN POCO POR QUE NO SABIA COMO SE IBAN A CONOCER ESPERO QUE LE HATAN GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

**POR CIERTO PARA QUE SIGUEN PARA MI GRAN HISTORIA DE AMOR YA ESTOY HACIENDO EL CAPITULO, SOLO QUE LA INSPIRACION DE ESA HISTORIA ESTA EN ISLA ESME, AL MENOS HABIA ESCRITO ALGO DEL EL CAPITULO SI BIEN ME VA LO VAN A TENER PARA MAÑANA U OTRO DIA YA QUE AHORITA MI COMPUTADORA NO QUIERE SUBIR EL CAPITULO, NO SE QUE LE PASA, POR ESO LO ESTOY SUBIENDO EN EL TRABAJO YA QUE TENGO TIEMPO, TENIA PRANEARLO SUBIRLO EL SABADO, PERO FUE ESE DÌA QUE SE DESSCOMPUSO NO SOLO MI COMPUTADORA SINO TAMBIEN LA LATOP NO SABES QUE CORAJE ME DIO ASI QUE EL MIERCOLES SUBO SECUESTRO DE AMOR, QUIZAS MI OTRA HISTORIA PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA**

**GRACIAS POR COMPLENDER Y LEERME **

**Y SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO ENVIAME REVIEWS **

**SALUDOS**

**ROSA CULLEN**


	6. La Cena primera parte

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHENIE MEYERS SI ELLA NO ESTARIA CARLISLE, EDWARD Y LOS DEMAS CULLEN.**

**SOLO ALEX Y ANNA SON MIOS **

* * *

La Cena

Después de que Esme se haya ido, yo todavía estaba en mi mundo, nunca me imagine a Esme besara tan bien, aunque solo fue en la mejilla sentía muy bien, pero que es lo que me estaba pasándome yo no me podría enamórame, me hice la promesa en nunca caer de nuevo, pero de pronto llega Esme y me cambia en tan solo un día no es posible eso o si, no se pero me tengo que concentrarme en no enamórame de ella como de lugar, no quiero salir mas herido por causa del amor, no se cuanto tiempo estaba pensando eso que no me di cuenta que sonaba mi celular así que conteste era Edward.

- Hola Edward que sucede – le pregunte.

- Papá no te importaría si hoy puedo traer a Bella a cenar con nosotros es que Charlie no va estar y pensé en invitarla que dices – me dijo Edward en el teléfono.

- Esta bien Edward, pero tendremos visitas hoy en la noche así que compórtense de acuerdo – le dije tranquilo, yo sabia que Edward es muy tranquilo y no hace ninguna broma es un joven muy serio, pero a veces es tremendo.

- Esta bien Papá a que horas va ser la cena, para que seamos puntuales –

- A las 8:00 Pm espero que no se tarden en venir te quiero presentar a mi compañera de trabajo y a su hermano – le dije ay a veces que Edward llega tarde por culpa de Bella, pero que le hacemos así son el amor de juventud, además que es un poco bromista.

- Ok Papá nos vemos al rato ya quiero conocer a la que te conquisto el corazón – me dijo Edward burlándose de mi en eso siento como mis mejillas calientes, menos mal que Edward esta lejos de mi oficina, por que sino ya se habría burlándose de mi.

- EDWARD – le grite para que no me avergonzara mas, como les dije a veces Edward es muy bromista y más cuando me molesta.

- De acuerdo nos vemos en la noche bye – me dijo y yo le respondí lo mismo, después de eso me puse a organizar mis papeles de trabajo solo faltaba 4 horas para ver a Esme de nuevo, ya deja de pensar en ella Carlisle quizás esta casada, además que hay de tu promesa, me dije a mi mismo, después de organizar el papelero me dirigí a mi casa para bañarme y vestirme para recoger a Esme, luego de eso hice la cena, prepare mi lasaña de espinacas que era mi especialidad, después eso veo el reloj y veo que ya eran las 7: 30 de la tarde, no es posible que ya haya pasado casi las 4 horas es imposible, en eso me acelero al mercedes y me subo a una velocidad sobre humana al volante a toda velocidad arranco el coche, le estaba dándole mucha velocidad para llegar rápido con Esme, en eso me paresco a Edward me encanta la velocidad, pero no tanta como a Edward, a veces no lo entendía como le gustaba la velocidad, menos mal que no se ha accidentado, por que sino estaría castigado y se tendría que ganar su Volvo plateado, acelere el carro y vi la casa que Esme me dijo era pequeña, pero perfecta, en eso estaciono el auto y salgo del coche en eso toco el timbre, en ese momento me abrieron la puerta era un muchacho como la edad de mi hijo era alto mas alto que Edward, su pelo era como el de Esme castaño y sus ojos eran azules, por lo que vi el era el hermano de Esme.

- Buenas Noches me llamo Carlisle Cullen tu debes ser el hermano de Esme o me equivoco – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Si soy yo, Alex Platt, Esme no tarda en bajar se esta arreglando – me dijo de la misma manera – puedes pasar mientras la esperamos – me dijo amablemente y entramos al interior de la casa es muy bonita, tenia una sala pequeña, pero hermosa, también un comedor para cuatro personas y en el centro de la sala había un piano como el de Edward me sorprendió mucho ver el piano, pero quien tocaría el piano, al parecer Alex me saco de mis pensamientos – vamos sentémonos al sillón mientras esperamos y yo asentí.

- Bueno Alex que estudias – le pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Bueno Carlisle estudio para ser Pianista ya que es mi pasión tocar música – me lo dijo serio y no lo podía creer el y Edward se llevarían muy bien – que estudia tu hijo - me sorprendí bastante ya que el como supo que tenia un hijo, en eso Alex ve mi confusión y continuo – Me lo dijo Esme me conto que lo adoptaste es verdad – me dijo y yo asentí, en eso siento que Esme bajaba por las escaleras, cuando la vi me quede paralizado no podría creer lo que veía mis ojos Esme llevaba un vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos, se veía hermosa, nunca en mi vida había visto tan hermosa como ella, en eso me ve y me sonríe y se acerca a nosotros.

- Ya veo que ya se conocen Alex ya estas listo – le dijo a su hermano.

- Claro Esme, solo falta que llegue Anna – le dijo yo me confundí de que estaban hablando, en eso Esme me ve, ve que mi cara esta de confundido y me contesto.

- Anna es la novia de Alex no te molesta que vaya a cenar con nosotros – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que no Edward va a traer a su novia, así que no hay problema alguno puedes invitar a tu novia Alex – le dije tranquilo, aunque quería que nada mas estaríamos ella y yo.

- Gracias Carlisle ya no debe de tardar – me dijo sonriendo, ya que le iba ser quería pasar mas tiempo con Esme, pero así los voy a conocer a ambos, en eso tocan la puerta Alex fue abrir, entra Alex y una jovencita al parecer la misma edad de Alex, tiene el pelo largo castaño y ojos negros era mas pequeña que Edward, en eso nos ve a mi y a Esme y se acerca.

- Buenas noches lamento la tardanza, pero es que había un trafico horrible por mi casa – dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes Anna se que donde vives siempre hay un trafico, te quiero presentarte al Doctor Carlisle Cullen – le dijo Esme con esa sonrisa, que hacia que mi corazón saltara de felicidad, ella me va a volver loco no se como puede ser tan amable.

- Mucho gusto doctor Cullen, me llamo Anna Harris, he escuchado hablar de ti en mi escuela – me dijo tímidamente.

- El placer es todo mío Anna y me harías el favor de llamarme por mi nombre, mientras que no estamos en el hospital – le dije y ella asintió – bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos Edward esta a punto de llegar – les dije y todos asintieron, en eso salimos en la calle y nos fuimos en dos autos Alex y Anna se fueron en el coche de Anna, mientras que Esme y yo nos íbamos en el mercedes en eso arrancamos y empezó hablar Esme.

- Te ves muy bien con esa ropa Carlisle – me dijo Esme sonrojada, me encantaba verla así, Carlisle deja en pensar en ella es tu compañera de trabajo.

- Gracias, pero tu te ves muy bonita con ese vestido verde, hasta que combina con tus hermosos ojos – le dije y cuando me di cuenta lo que dije me sonroje bastante como pude decirle eso a Esme si apenas la conozco, creo que el amor me afecta demasiado, en eso me miro a Esme y ella también esta sonrojada, muy bien Carlisle lo acabas de arruinar.

- Es en serio lo que dijiste – me pregunto Esme con su voz hermosa, yo nada mas pude asentir – Gracias Carlisle nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito como eso – me dijo sonriendo, yo me quedo en shock no puedo creer que Esme haya dicho eso, yo pensé que me iba a reclamar por decirle eso, pero ya veo que no.

- No esta molesta por lo que te dije – me miro y negó con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que no Carlisle, eres una persona maravillosa y eres muy caballeroso que me digas que soy bonita, nadie se había fijado en mí – me dijo Esme tranquila, pero pude ver en sus ojos que estaba triste.

- No digas eso estoy seguro que todos te han mirado a poco no conociste alguien que te mirara así de bonita que eres – le dije, mientras seguía conduciendo.

- Si hubo un niño en el orfanatorio, que me decía lo mismo que tu, solo que no sabia como se llamaba, el era muy inteligente, pero nunca se juntaba con otros niños era muy solitario, solo conmigo sentía bien – me dijo Esme llorando, y yo me sentía como mi corazón se hacia en pedacitos por ver un ángel llorando, ella no debería llorar, en eso saco un pañuelo que tenia en mi bolsillo y se lo doy.

- Por favor Esme no llores todo ha pasado – le dije tristemente por mi culpa había recordado eso – si quieres ya no hables de ese tema si te hace sentirte mal – le dije tranquilizándola.

- No, quiero hablar de esto por favor lo he estado guardado hace mas de 20 años y quiero que sepas lo que paso – me dijo pero en ese mismo instante llegamos a mi casa y ya estaba el volvo de Edward.

- Esme te importaría si dejamos el tema, es que ya llegamos a la casa – le dije y me moría de ganas lo que paso a Esme y ese amigo suyo de la infancia, no se por que pero sentía muchos celos de ese niño ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

- Esta bien Carlisle – me dijo sonriendo Esme y ya sin lagrimas en los ojos me gustaba como sonríe y no llorando, en eso salimos del auto y nos encontramos con Alex y Anna, ellos nos estaban esperándonos, para entrar a la casa, esta seria una larga noche.

* * *

**HOLA**

**LAMENTO LA TARDANSA PERO MI MENTE ESTABA EN ISLA ESME Y SE QUERIA QUEDAR ALLI AQUI LES TRAGO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA CENA, QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO**

**AQUI VEMOS UN POCO DEL PASADO DE ESME Y DEL NIÑO MISTERIOSO ¿QUIEN SERA ESE NIÑO? DE QUE ESME CONOCIO EN SU INFANCIA LUEGO AVERIGUARAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO UN POCO MAS DE ESME Y YA VIERON A NUESTRO CARLISLE YA SE ESTA ENAMORANDO DE ESME, PERO EL TRATAR DE QUE NO SEA ASÍ, AY SI QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SI SI ENVIEME SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER LO QUE OPINAN**

**POR CIERTO SUBI UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SE LLAMA PADRE SOLTERO AQUI LES DEJO EL RESUMEN **

**CARLISLE HA PERDIDO A LA MUJER DE SU VIDA, Y ESTA DEPRIMIDO, PERO UN DIA TODO VA A CAMBIAR CUANDO APARESCAN 2 ANGELITOS DE CABELLOS COBRIZOS, LOGRARA ELLOS ALIVIAR EL DOLOR DE CARLISLE Y EL SER EL MEJOR PADRE SOLTERO A CUIDAR DE ESTOY ANGELITOS.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE VISITEN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA Y MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDAN NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN**

**SALUDOS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**ROSA CULLEN**


	7. La Cena parte 2

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYERS, SOLO ALEX Y ANNA Y EL TRAMA SON MIOS **

* * *

La Cena Parte 2

Después de que nos encontrábamos con Alex y Anna fuimos directo a la casa, cuando entramos vi que Edward se estaba besando a Bella, al parecer no notaron que ya habíamos entrado, me voltie a ver a Esme y ella sonreía, mientras que Alex y Anna no perdieron oportunidad y se besaron, sentía una envidia a ver a todos besándose, menos a Esme y a mi, tenia unas enormes ganas de besarla, pero no iba ser eso soy un caballero, así que tuve que interrumpir.

- Hola Edward, Bella que agradable volver a verte – les dije y ellos se sobresaltaron a escucharme y Edward me estaba fulminado con la mirada, mientras que Bella se sonrojaba, ella es perfecta para mi hijo, mientras que Alex y Anna se separaron.

- Hola Sr. Cullen es un placer verlo de nuevo – pregunto Bella tímidamente.

- Cuantas veces tengo que decir que me llames Carlisle ya que soy tu suegro – le dije eso y Bella se ruborizo más.

- Esta bien Carlisle – me lo dijo tímidamente, me agrada que Edward haya encontrado su media naranja.

- Bueno Edward, Bella les presento a la Dra. Esme Platt y el es su hijo Alex y su novia Anna así que llévense bien – les dije y de inmediato Edward y Bella saludaron a las visitas, pero vi en la mirada de Edward que algo planeaba.

- Mucho gusto mi papá ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Edward con voz sospechosa.

- Muchas Gracias Edward, Carlisle me ha hablado cosas buenas sobre ti – dijo el amor de mi vida.

- Espero que cosas buenas te haya contado sobre mí – respondió Edward.

- Si que eres muy inteligente, muy listo y muy sobre protector – dijo Esme sonriendo yo no pude evitar sonreír también, en eso nos sentarnos a los sillones y platicamos, nunca me imagine que Edward y Alex estaría juntos en el mismo salón de música y que son amigos, después de eso Bella y Anna se han llevado bien estaban platicando sobres sus gustos lo que le gustan o no, ya era el momento de cenar y me levante.

- Bueno señoritas y muchachos déjeme decirles que ya podemos pasar al comedor a cenar, en eso nos fuimos y ellos sentaron así eran las posiciones Esme y yo en la cabecera de un lado Edward y Bella y en el otro Alex y Anna, en eso yo iba por la cena, minutos después puse la lasaña y comenzamos a comer.

- Carlisle te quedo fabulosa la lasaña – me dijo Esme disfrutando lasaña.

- Si Esme que bueno que te haya gustado – le dije sonriendo, nunca me imaginé que esto me iba a pasar, en eso estábamos comiendo y de repente Edward hablo.

- Oye Padre para cuanto es la boda entre tu y Esme – cuanto dijo eso me estaba atragantando con la lasaña, por sus palabra, entre Esme me ayudo a tranquilizarme dándome palmadas en la espalda, cuanto me tranquilice, me voltie a ver a Esme, ella estaba muy sonrojada, mientras que Edward se estaba riéndose, Bella apenada por la situación y Alex y Anna atacándose de la risa fulmine con la mirada a Edward ya sabia que algo planeaba me la iba a pagar.

- Edward esta vez te pasaste que tienes que decir a tu favor – le dije enojado, que vergüenza que Esme y su hermano supieran eso juro que después de castigarlo me iré a una isla desierta.

- Pero es la verdad Papá yo quiero que te cases – me dijo con cara de corderito degollado, entre todos al verlo así comenzamos a reír incluyéndome a mi, a veces Edward me alegra la vida y mas por sus bromas, nota mental me asegurare que Edward ya no pase mas tiempo con Emmett, es mala influencia para mi hijo – Además quiero a Esme como mamá – me dijo eso y entre Esme y yo nos sonrojamos por sus palabras.

- Eso no es posible Edward apenas nos conocemos hoy y ya quieres que nos casemos, además Edward yo todavía no estoy listo para el matrimonio – le dije la verdad todavía me dolía la traición de Stephenie y sentía que si me iba a casar, Esme me haría lo mismo, yo ahora si no podría resistir mi corazón otro rechazo mas.

- Todavía sigues con eso papá eso ya paso años, yo quiero que seas feliz, se que cuando me adoptaste lo hiciste por amor a mi, pero tu necesitas alguien que te ame y que te haga feliz – me dijo Edward serio, el ya sabia todo lo que me paso, pero yo con mi miedo al amor a enamórame de nuevo, pero cuando llego Esme revivió mi corazón y me empecé a enamórame, pero no dejaría que este enamoramiento surge así de rápido, esperare conociéndola mejor.

- Edward se que quieres ayudar a tu padre, pero así no son las cosas, el tiene razón apenas nos conocemos y el todavía no siente nada por mi y yo por el, además nuestros corazones nos dirá si nos queremos estar juntos, el ha hecho bien en cuidarte, pero debes de entender si el no quiere enamorarse, no lo obligues, el tiene que decidir lo que quiere en su futuro, piensa por unos minutos – dijo Esme muy alegre, nunca me imagine que Esme diría eso, por eso la amo, veo a Edward y veo que esta arrepentido por sus palabras ,así que se paro y se fue a su cuarto sin pedir permiso, se fue corriendo a su habitación, todos nos quedamos congelados en nuestro asientos, Edward no era así, algo tenia, ni siquiera Bella no podía creer lo que le pasaba – Carlisle a poco dije algo malo – me dijo Esme arrepentida.

- No Esme, no se que le pasa, Bella tu sabes que le pasa a Edward – le pregunte tranquilamente, aunque en mi corazón este roto, por ver a Edward así.

- No Carlisle desde hace 3 semanas se ha comportado raro – me dijo Bella y yo no lo podía creer lo que Bella me estaba diciendo, debo hablar con Edward urgentemente, esta actitud no me gusta.

- Si me disculpan un momento voy hablar con Edward, perdónelo el se ha comportado raro últimamente, no se vayan, menos tu Bella – les dije y todos asintieron, en eso me paro de mi silla, y voy caminando, pero antes de que fuera a su habitación Esme me tomo de la mano y me hizo girar a verla con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me dijo con su hermosa voz – me siento culpable por lo que paso – me dijo y en eso asentí y fuimos a su habitación y allí estaba mi hijo acostado boca abajo, así que nos acercamos Esme sentó en la silla de su escritorio, mientras que yo me agachaba al la altura de mi hijo y le acaricie el cabello, un segundo después Edward se mueve sentándose y en eso levanta su cara, para que pudiera verlo, pero me quedo paralizado cuando lo veo, veo sus hermosos ojos verdes están llenos de lagrimas, al parecer lleva un buen rato así, no es normal que un muchacho de 17 años llore así, por que si, algo tuvo que pasar, para que este así, en ese momento lo abrazo y el no me corresponde, me estaba preocupando mucho su reacción.

- Edward ¿Qué te pasa hijo, estas molesto lo que te dijo Esme? – le pregunte dolido, no me gustaba ver a Edward así, en eso Edward me niega con la cabeza, me alegro que no le haya molestado, ¿pero entonces que tenia? – si no es eso dime que es, me estas preocupando – le dije cariñosamente y acariciándole su rebelde cabello, en eso siento a Edward me abrazaba con tal fuerza, que creí que si me soltaba, me perdería, yo le correspondo a su abrazo.

- Es… que… Esme… me… acuerda… mucho… a… mi… mama… - me dijo entrecortadamente, ahora que lo pienso su madre murió cuando tenia 3 años, debió ser muy duro para el – y yo quiero una mamá que me cuide, se que soy egoísta nada mas teniéndote a ti, que me has criado como si fuera tu hijo, pero también quisiera tener una madre, todos mis amigos tiene, también Bella aunque este Phoenix tiene, y yo no, me siento incompleto – me dijo eso y se soltó a llorar otra vez, como no me di cuenta de lo quería Edward, me siento como un tonto, por no enterarme lo que le pasaba desde antes, entonces lo sigo abrazando.

- Tranquilo Edward aquí estoy yo, perdóname si no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo eso, yo hubiera podido buscar esa solución y te hubiera ayudado hijo? – le dije acariciándole su cabello cobrizo.

- Es que no quería preocuparte, ya que tienes mucho trabajo, no quería que te angustiaras por mi – me dijo, sin dejar de sollozar.

- Hijo la próxima vez que tengas ese sufrimiento dímelo, yo te ayudare, en que pueda, me tienes a mi, me entiendes yo siempre te escuchare y siempre estare contigo – le dije cariñosamente, en eso siento que me abraza fuertemente y yo le correspondo.

- Gracias papá, por todo eres el mejor te quiero mucho – me dijo y luego me di cuenta de que Edward miraba a Esme, que todo el tiempo estaba sentada en la silla y la vi estaba llorando, le dijo que se acercara y ella lo hizo quedando al otro lado mío – Esme te pido perdón, no fue a propósito lo que dije, es que me recuerdas mucho a mi madre, que ya sentía mucho cariño hacia a ti, pero si no quieres a mi padre lo entenderé – le dijo y me solto de su agarre, para mirar bien a Esme.

- Edward gracias de verdad de lo que me dijiste, no sabes lo que significo que me dijeras esas palabras, yo también siento cariño hacia a ti, se que debe ser horrible, perder a tu familia, especialmente tu madre debió ser duro, para ti, pero tienes a Carlisle, para que te cuide y el a hecho lo que ninguna persona haría y eso es amor y cariño, debes que aprender que las personas no se enamoran así sino, que se deben de conocer al fondo, y si se llevan bien y se atraen el uno con el otro, sino me equivoco así te llevaste al principio o me equivocó – Edward asintió y Esme continuo – pues entonces, debes de entender que a Carlisle si me quiere conocer dejarlo ya que es su vida, pero solo dejarnos a nosotros – dijo eso y entonces Edward se acerco a Esme y la abrazo, ella también lo abrazo, los dos estaban llorando, parecían madre e hijo así.

- Gracias Esme por todo lo tendré en cuenta yo solo quiero que mi padre sea feliz, no me gusta que este solo, en cuando te vi, vi la forma en que mirabas a mi papá y el a ti, por eso hice ese comentario, de verdad lo siento mucho – en cuanto dijo eso Edward, nos sonrojamos los dos, no podía creer que el se haya dándose cuenta de eso, yo no sabia que decir estaba mas pálido de lo normal, pero si me impresiono de que Esme también se haya fijado en mi, mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuertemente de felicidad.

- Este vayamos a cenar – dije cambiando el tema, los dos asistieron y se levantaron – Edward te puedes quedar tantito, el solo asintió – Esme ahorita vamos – ella se fue sonriendo y quitándose las lagrimas, en eso veo a Edward confundido.

- Desde cuanto te distes cuenta de la situación – le dije tranquilamente, limpiando sus lagrimas.

- Desde que me hablaste, por teléfono, tu voz sonaba feliz – me confeso tímidamente – lo siento, papá ahora estas decepcionado de mi – me dijo y agacho la cabeza, en eso me acerco y lo abrazo, que equivocado esta al contrario es un chico inteligente.

- Te equivocas Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, eres y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, pase lo que pase, yo nunca estaré decepcionado de ti, me entiendes, eres muy inteligente, bondadoso, valiente, sobreproctector y a veces bromista, pero aun así te quiero mucho hijo y siempre lo hare, eres mi orgullo y solo por ti voy abrir de nuevo mi corazón, aunque salga dañado mi corazón – dije en eso veo a Edward como feliz y triste.

- Gracias, papá en serio gracias, por tus palabras, eres el mejor papá del mundo, no se que hubiera, pasado si no te hubiera conocido, quizás estaría solo, pero gracias a ti no lo estoy, pero no hable así de ti tu tienes un gran corazón, de seguro que Esme te va a cambiar, como Bella me lo hizo a mi, te lo aseguro – me dijo Edward abrazándome y luego me soltó con una sonrisa, en eso ya nos dirigíamos al salón, con los demás, solo espero que Edward tenga razón y que ya no sufra mas, quizás Esme me podría curar de ya no estar solo.

* * *

**HOLA **

**AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO YA REGRESE DE VACACIONES, ASI QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGIDO QUIZE ACTUALIZAR AYER PERON NO PODIA, POR QUE TENIA PROBLEMAS CON EL WORD.**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, NO SABEN DE CUANDO TARDE LLEVAVA LA MITAD, PERO LUEGO SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION YA SABEN COMO ES ESO.**

** YA VIERON QUE TIERNO EDWARD Y BROMISTA AUNQUE ME DOLIO CUANDO ESCRIBI LO QUE SENTIA DE QUE TODOS TENIAN UNA MADRE Y EL NO.**

**AHORA CARLISLE VA A EMPEZAR ABRIRSE DE NUEVO Y VA LUCHAR POR ESME. **

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y SI SI REVIEWS POR FAVOR , LAMENTO LAS OCTOGRAFIA Y LOS SIGNOS DE INTEROGACION, NO ES MI FUENTE ESCRIBIR TAN BIEN, QUE MAS QUISIERA QUE SI PERO SOY MALA PARA LA OCTOGRAFIA **

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PASEN A VER MIS HISTORIAS, PRONTO ACTUALIZO**

**SALUDOS**

**ROSA CULLEN FACINELLI**


End file.
